Raindrops
by SunsetSovereign
Summary: When a spring shower strikes after a simple coffee date, what will Bulma and Vegeta do?


It was raining steadily that day. They had slipped into his car after their coffee date to seek respite from the barrage of droplets falling from the sky. Throughout the date, the sexual tension had grown between the two. Bulma's flirting was shameless and it ignited a hunger in Vegeta that he wanted to explore.

He shifted his luxury car into drive and headed in the direction of his place. Vegeta figured he would be smooth and take her there to wait out the rain, offering to dry her clothes, and perhaps allow her the comfort of a warm shower. As he drove along the wooded country road, he tried to slyly look Bulma over out of the corner of his eye.

Splotches of her navy bra peeked through the soaked fabric of her blouse and her pert nipples were quite noticeable. Her once straight blue locks were now damp and wavy from the rain. He could feel his desire for her consuming himself rapidly and he couldn't take it anymore.

Drifting to the side of the road, Vegeta parked the car. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face her.

"Is something wrong?" Bulma asked breathily. She knew very well that nothing was faulty with his posh vehicle. Her heart began pounding so forcefully, she could hear it in her ears. There was a primal hunger in his eyes that sent a jolt between her legs. The air was tangible in the car. They could practically hear each other begging for contact, but neither moved, trapped in their wanton gaze.

Vegeta broke eye contact to greedily examine her chest. Bulma bit her lip as she felt her cheeks get hot. He could tell she was turned on, from the way she blushed, to the way her chest heaved up and down in quick breaths. Her desire filled his nostrils causing him to snap.

Leaning across the center console, Vegeta grabbed the back of her head and passionately devoured her mouth. A delighted moan escaped Bulma's throat as a rush of electricity shot through her entire body. Expertly, his hand found her breast and he began to play with her nipple. Another moan passed her lips and the overwhelming sensation flooding her being, caused her head to fall back.

Taking the opportunity, Vegeta nipped at her neck. With a growl he commanded, "Get in the back."

"Oh." Bulma exhaled. "Yes sir."

Skillfully, the two slipped into the plush backseat. As soon as Vegeta was seated, he impatiently pulled Bulma onto his lap. Immediately, she began grinding herself onto the already solid bulge beneath his dark blue jeans. She locked eyes with him as she gyrated her hips. Feeling him twitch underneath her, filled her with a sense of power. A cocky smirk played upon her plump lips. The fire in her eyes dared him to make a move.

Neither remember how it happened, but their clothes were off in seconds. Vegeta was ready right now, but Bulma stopped him from going any further.

"Uh, uh tiger." The words dripping with sensuality. "You got to look me over. Now, it's my turn." She took in the sight that was the pinnacle of desire beneath her. Toned, tanned body. Strong muscular arms. And abs for days. Her eyes followed his Adonis belt down to his very erect cock. It was thick and standing tall, ready for her.

With a coquettish laugh, Bulma ran her nails down Vegeta's muscles, sending a shudder through him. "Get over here." He rasped. Exuding as much passion as he did in the front seat, Vegeta grabbed onto her slender waist and rammed his cock into her warm, welcoming entrance. She was so slick. He reveled in the way she enveloped him, all the way to his hilt.

Bulma cried out as she placed her hands firmly on the ceiling of the car. Vegeta began sucking and playing with her nipples as she rode him as hard as she possibly could. She began to feel light headed and fizzy from the bliss and could sense her orgasm approaching. A series of whimpers, increasing in pitch signaled that she was closer and closer until…

She wailed in ecstasy as she grabbed the seat on either side of Vegeta's head, hunching over and convulsing from wave after wave of rapture. Without missing a beat, Vegeta wrapped his arms around her petite frame and continued to thrust as she rode out her orgasm. When she had collapsed onto him, Vegeta welcomed his own release with a husky cry which made her smile.

Lazily, the two lovers laid, bodies entwined, in the roomy backseat, basking in the afterglow. They listened to the splatting of the rain against the car and watched the droplets dance down the glass.

"This rain is lovely, in a way." Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, interested in what she had to say next. "It is peaceful and calming when it is steady like this."

He thought about it and she was right. Hypnotizing was the word that came to mind.

"We should probably dry off and get warm so we don't catch cold." Vegeta brought up. "My place is open. I have a fireplace."

Bulma nodded. "That sounds perfect."

Just as he had planned all along, they headed to Vegeta's place. For the rest of the day, they hung out by the fireplace. They ordered food, talked, and got to know each other better both personally and physically.

Neither Bulma nor Vegeta imagined that their spontaneous coffee date would end up like this, but both were more than happy that it had. All thanks to some raindrops.


End file.
